


Practicing

by Abitfairytailforme



Series: Experiences [1]
Category: Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5701801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abitfairytailforme/pseuds/Abitfairytailforme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is a bad kisser, Clyde decides to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practicing

Luke and Clyde are hanging out. Clyde is on Luke’s bed and Luke is at his desk in his chair. They have the door closed for security. It had been a week since Luke and Clyde had confessed their feelings and became each others boyfriends, but no one knew that yet. They had gone out practically every night since and things were good except for one thing Clyde noticed...

“Luke, I don’t mean to be rude, but you are like the worst kisser.” Clyde, having a vast knowledge of this subject(having kissed three different people) had decided to say something to him.

“What do you mean?” Luke asks, “You seem to like it.”

“Well… yeah of course I do, but that doesn’t change the fact that you are no good at it.”

“So what do you want me to do? Is there a book I can read that would tell how to get better?”

Clyde sighs heavily. “Dude. You can’t read this! It just comes with practice which you have had none of!”

“Excuse me! I’ve kissed a girl.” Luke replies indignantly.

“Yes. That’s the problem. A, meaning one.” 

“Okay, fine. Obviously I need more practice.” Luke replies. He then wriggles his eyebrows suggestively. “I think a tutoring lesson would be good. Of course followed by a lot of practice.”

“Are you really suggesting that we spend time practicing kissing?”

Luke rolls his chair over to Clyde and grabs him by the back of his neck. “Yes, that’s exactly what I’m suggesting. But along with some instructions as well.” Luke then kisses him solidly on the mouth then pulls back and says, “So? What do you say? Are you in?”

Clyde opens and closes his mouth a few times in shock before finally being able to lightly smack him on the head, “Of course I’m in! Did you really expect me to say no?”

“Not at all but people say you always need to have consent before you do anything that they might not want.” Luke says, shrugging his shoulders.

“Right you are. So, do I have permission to kiss you stupid? Although with your intelligence we might be here a while.”

Luke rolls his eyes at the bad joke but he can’t wait anymore. He needs to kiss Clyde soon or he might just burst. “Yes. Please do,” he responds.

“Okay, follow my lead. If I see you start to have trouble I will stop and tell you what to do.” And with that Clyde just pulls Luke's mouth to his own. Luke goes rigid but not because of unwillingness but because he is unsure of what to do. He calms down though when Clyde starts kissing his lower lip gently. Luke nearly moans when Clyde runs his tongue over them. Luke is as happy as he can be but then he feels Clyde pull away.

“Not a bad start, but usually when someone is licking you lips they want in to your mouth. Would you allow that?”

“Of course!” It sound like an appealing idea anyway.

“Lets try it again then.” They do everything exactly the same except this time when Clyde starts to run his tongue over his lips he tilts his head back and opens his mouth. Luke’s eager, but Clyde takes it slowly. He uses his tongue to gently tease the tip of Luke's tongue and runs his tongue over Luke's teeth before shoving it in as far as he can, exploring curiously. When he does this Luke actually does moan.

Clyde pulls back suddenly. “Was I hurting you?”

“No, not at all… actually quite the opposite. It was wonderful. Any tips though?”

“Yeah. You’ve obviously got the hang of the receiving end so let's try the other way around. I won’t do anything and you try what I was doing.”

“All right.” Luke shrugs. How hard could it be?

Luke takes Clyde by the back of the neck and pulls him in. Admittedly he’s nervous but when his mouth connects to Clyde’s it seems easy. Instead of running his tongue over Clyde's mouth he pulls his lower lip into his mouth. He sucks on it while gently pulling on it. Clyde moans slightly although Luke knows he would never admit it. He gently nips Clyde’s lip, causing a small gasp which conveniently opens his mouth. Luke then sticks his tongue into Clyde's mouth, eager to discover all of its mysteries. 

Clyde breaks his promise of staying still and starts to twirl his tongue with Luke’s causing Luke to moan. Clyde then puts one of his hands on Luke’s hip and one in his hair. He pulls away from breath much to both of their disappointment.

“Remember Luke. Kissing is not just about tongues and lips, but hands are important as well.” Luke opens his mouth to say something, but Clyde puts a finger on his swollen lips to quiet him. He then leans back in and any remaining uncertainty is lost. They both are kissing like they are about to die and they fight for control. It’s a while before they break apart again.

“Wow! That was…” Clyde starts.

“Amazing!” Luke finishes. Luke flops back on the bed

“I’ll say. You kiss like a pro now. What happened?” Clyde asks looking down on him.

“Clyde you seem to forget that I am as smart as 10,000 humans. I pick up things quickly. Although…” Clyde tenses. What? What is he going to say? Does he not want to do this anymore?

“...Even geniuses need practice. I suggest that we practice more.”

Clyde scoffs, then ruffles Luke’s hair pulling him onto his lap, pulling him upright as well.

“You are so ridiculous, you know that?”

“Yeah, I’m aware of that.”

Luke may be ridiculous but Clyde puts up with him anyway. He smiles happily.

“Probably should have asked this earlier, but the door’s locked right?”

“Yeah, and mum always knocks anyway.”

“Good, because I’m no genius. Even with my wealth of experience...” Luke snorts. “Hey, are you doubting my abilities?”

“Not at all, but even geniuses and people with a wealth of experience need practice.”

“True.”

And so they practice, together.


End file.
